Pool Lights
by alixxblack
Summary: Trina is having a party at her new house but Tori is stuck house sitting for her mom's friend's boss in a mansion. Nobody contacts her for three days but a call from Andre changed everything around. T for suggestive descriptions. One-shot.


Disclaimer: If I owned the rights I wouldn't be writing this would I? Nope. I'd be making money. So now that that is clear, how about we read some fanfiction?

* * *

><p>Trina was throwing a party at her house. Somehow she managed to get a career as a romantic comedy actress right out of Hollywood Arts, which nobody understands, but she did and she was making sure everyone at Hollywood Arts knew about it. She invited the entire school and all her old friends to join her at her now house for a party. Unfortunately, Tori couldn't go because she was house sitting for her mother's friend's boss. Tori couldn't quite understand how she ended up in these situations, but the end of the matter was that she couldn't go.<p>

So Tori was sitting at this mansion at the top of a hill where she could see the Hollywood sign. The house itself was fantastic and fun to hang out it in, but it was asked that she only have on friend over at a time so that "nothing in the house is tainted by teenagers." There was a game room and an in-home movie theatre. And there was a pool! Tori could talk about the pool for hours and how fantastic it was.

There was a waterfall and a diving board. There were deep shades of purple and red for pool lights. There was a pattern of pebbles for the bottom of the pool and it looked almost authentic during the day. There were all sorts of trees and bushes and flowers surrounding it, so it was very easy to get lost while swimming. Tori had gone at least five times since she arrived Thursday night.

While Tori was daydreaming about the pool and how badly she wanted to go swimming again he phone started buzzing. She jumped and screamed in shock. Nobody had tried to call her or contact her for three days as everyone was hyped about Trina's party and she had made it clear on Splashface that she wanted nothing to do with it. You know, since she couldn't go.

"Hello." She mumbled into the phone. She occupied herself by tugging at a loose string hanging off of her shorts. It was silent for a second but then she moved only to catch her best friend Andre in the middle of a sentence.

"…and I was worried sick that someone psycho came and tried to eat your brains like a zombie…"

"Woah, woah, woah, woaaaah! You thought psycho zombies were after me?" Andre only laughed at Tori which only made her laugh and there they were laughing on their phones. She was glad to hear his voice. It was actually more pleasing than normal. It felt just right having him be the first to call her and make sure she's still alive and well.

"We'll you haven't answered any of my calls or texts for three days. I asked Beck and Cat if they had heard from you but they couldn't get a response either. Jade even text once. I don't think it was a nice message, though. She laughed when she was done." Tori nodded even though she knew Andre couldn't see her. She suspected he knew her well enough to know that she was nodding with that I-am-not-surprised scowl on her face. Sometimes she wanted to beat Jade with a sausage over the head until she became magically nice. Or drop a house on her. Tori giggled.

"SOOOOOO….you going to Trina's party?" She brought it up because it would less painful if she did it. The topic was lurking around in the background, she was sure, and she often times got herself into messes. Tori was good as making things difficult, but at least she recognized it.

"Oh, no, no, no. I was going to come find you. I figured you could use some company. You're more fun than Trina." Andre sounded just a twinge different for a second. He squeaked. Tori was sure she heard him squeak just a little when he said "come find you." And then he used that I'm-smooth voice when he said "you could use some company."

"Did you squeak?" She may as well should have asked "like a rubber duck" too. She didn't want to raise any red flags about the strangeness in his voice. She didn't want to embarrass him or anything. They were seniors at Hollywood Arts, so it definitely wasn't the puberty thing. She still didn't want to bring it up so…bluntly.

"Naw, man. I didn't squeak. Any chiz, what's the address for this place you're staying at. I figured I could grab a pizza and head that way." Tori immediately professed that she didn't actually know the address. Andre babbled some nonsense and then she heard typing on a keyboard in the background. She also heard his grandma freaking out about the computer making robot noises. Tori burst into laughter on her end of the phone.

"Here it is. Text me the password to your phone. There's a tracking app online for the Pear Phones so I can get your exact location. Then I'll swing by for some pizza and then we'll eat it and then we'll enjoy ourselves not being at Trina's rinky dinky party. Sound a'ight?" Tori was a tad bit suspicious since his voice kind of squeaked yet again when he mention coming over to the mansion, which she now referred to it as. Nonetheless, she agreed to the plans. She hung up and text her password, which awkwardly was tellmethatyouloveme. It was one of her favorite songs and she often sang it when she was home alone dancing in her underwear. She was already guilty of doing it twice while at the mansion.

She got two texts in quick succession, both of which she ignored since her phone was also finally acknowledging the seventeen missed calls, five voicemails, and twenty-two other missed text messages. She scurried away to use the bathroom before she started going through the messages. She wanted them to keep her as occupied as possible. Knowing that Andre was coming to hang out with her for some reason gave her butterflies. She was absolutely excited to have company, so she chalked the butterflies up to that. She hadn't had human contact for three days, after all.

An hour later Tori was finally to the last two texts from Andre, the only two from that day. One read "tell me that I take your breath away :)" and the other "I will be there by 830." Tori glanced around for a clock and did not find one. She started racing around to find a clock only to hear the doorbell sound off. She stopped looked down at her phone and finally realized that she had spent five minutes running around like a chicken with its head cut off looking for a clock when she had one in her hand the entire time.

"Oh! Stupid Tori!" She scolded herself. Sometimes she wondered if she was really the smart sister or not. Then she remembered how oblivious Trina is to everything and quickly changed her mind. Of course she was the smart sister.

Andre and Tori sat down outside with the pizza and a couple of sodas. Tori grabbed a couple of towels and they sat talking about stupid things like celebrity gossip. Andre told him about Jade's escapades with a few paparazzi who mistook her for some foreign actress who they had never heard off. Cat understood them even though nobody else knew what language they were speaking. And, of course, Cat had forgotten the whole thing by the time they reached Kare-Oke-Doke.

Tori didn't have as many great stories. So when he started asking her about what she was up to she kind of threw "mehs" and "umphs" his way. She had nothing to talk about which made her feel kind of like a loser.

"To be honest, Andre, all I've been up to is dancing in my underwear and swimming. This place is awesome but after the first day of being alone it starts getting less awesome. Its summer, though, so I figured between the school break and Trina's party everyone was busy as bees." Andre nodded at Tori, wolfing d own a piece of pizza while he did so. She kind of watched trying to figure out how he could fit so much of the pizza in his mouth at once. She looked down at her piece and thought maybe she could try to take a big bite.

Five seconds later she was choking up her bite and Andre was slapping her on her back as gently yet forcefully as he could. Eventually it all fell out of her mouth. After staring at each other for a couple seconds and then beginning to lean into each other for a couple seconds Tori jerked back and pointed at the pool.

"Want to go for a swim?" Andre shrugged his shoulders. He looked a little disappointed and didn't say much. Tori realized instantly that she had not told him to bring swim trunks.

"I'll put my feet in but I can't really get in." Andre tousled his hair a bit before reached down to take the last swig of Tori's drink. He must not have realized it was her drink because he offered his to her instead. She shook her head which caused him to also finish his soda as well.

"Well swim in your underwear. It's not like we don't know that boys and girls are different, right? We're eighteen years old. We can be mature about this. Right?" Tori did not know what came over her in that moment when she suggest he swim in his boxers, or briefs, but that sounded just like something she would say. She didn't necessarily consider the things she said before she said them. Even as an official adult she couldn't really get full control over her mouth.

"Yea, yea. We're adults. There's nothing wrong with it. I'll swim in my boxers. No harm in it." He sounded just about as awkward about it as Tori did. Her head was bobbing up and down and her eyes darting everywhere when he tugged off his shirt. She wanted to not stare at him but she always did. It wouldn't be the first time either. Jade always picked fun at her when they'd go to the beach for a swim because she was always staring at Andre's body. He was just so physically fit. It was hard not to look at his abs.

"I-I-I can swim in my underwear, too, you know. So it's less awkward for you. That makes a lot of sense, doesn't it?" Tori was scrunching her eyebrows together. She deliberately said this because she honestly thought it was a good idea before it came out. Her voice shook a little but it was completely obvious. She couldn't grasp what was coming over her. This was Andre. They'd been friends for years! So why did he all of a sudden give her butterflies and make her nervous?

It was clear that Andre was a little nervous too as he undid the top button of his pants. He held his hands there for a second in order to process what Tori was saying. He took a lot longer to respond than Tori had expected. She thought he was repulsed by the idea because he made a weird face but her ended up pursing his lips.

"It makes sense, yea. Yea. If we're both in our, you know, then I don't feel odd and you don't feel odd and we can enjoy the swim. It sounds good." Tori smiled briefly and started to mimic Andre. She tugged her red t-shirt over her head and let it fall near the pizza box with her hacked up pizza in it. She glanced at Andre who was kicking off his trousers and sliding his feet out of his flip flops, or man flops as Tori liked to call them.

She took a deep breath and slid her shorts down her hips. She didn't hesitate to step out of them, letting her sandals catch on the fabric and come right off of her feet. Andre began walking towards her. Tori's heart had to have missed a beat. Or two beats. It wasn't until he passed and she smelled his cologne that she breathed in. It smelled a bit like spearmint. Tori touched her hand to her stomach which turned three times over.

"Oh wait! I have to go turn the pool lights on! It looked amazzzzzing!" She scurried away somehow leaving her nerves behind. The switch for the lights was inside the kitchen, which overlooked the pool, so she hurried inside, running around shutting some of the extra lights off so that they could enjoy the full experience of the lights. For some reason these pool lights were just too great in the water to not get excited about. She made her last stop in the kitchen, flicking that light off, the oven and pool lights on. The oven light was for when they came inside, of course, so Tori didn't trip and fall. She probably would anyway.

She came outside to find Andre waiting for her, facing exactly at her when she came back out.

"Turn around and look at it. It's so beautiful." She quickened her pace so that she could see the look on his face when he saw it. The pool lights weren't anything she should be proud of herself but she could remember how dumbstruck she was when she first saw them.

Andre waited until she was right next to him. He hooked his arm, rather forwardly, around her waist. Tori didn't think anything of it at first because they had been friends and they always did that. They always did a lot of things.

They always performed together. They always worked together on group projects. They always text each other first thing in the morning and first thing in the evening. Tori always asked him for dating advice with boys. Andre always asked her for dating advice with girls. They always ate lunch together. They always went to the movies together. They always fell asleep on Tori's couch watching reality television, they always got coffee together on Sunday morning. They practically were always hanging out with each other. Tori started to see kind of why she was nervous and awkward all of a sudden.

Tori was starting to like Andre. A lot.

Tori was jumping in from the diving board after a game of Truth or Dare with Andre. It was mostly truth that they picked but since Tori didn't feel comfortable answering his question he said her punishment was to jump off the diving board. She raced up and flew right off. When she surfaced Andre was nowhere to be seen. She floated in a small circle before she started floating towards the waterfall. There was a small bench area back there that you could sit at. She assumed Andre was going to be there.

Right after she wiped the water that covered her eyes from swimming under the waterfall she saw Andre sitting there with his chin tucked into his chest.

"Boo!" She rumbled once she was settled in a spot right next to him. He was smiling when he looked up but a frown replaced it when he looked away. Tori was a little confused as to what was bugging Andre. Usually she could tell but right now he was just blah. There was no real indicator.

"Truth or dare." Tori asked, already prepared to ask whichever way he chose. She'd get it out of him one way or another.

"Truth." He responded as he twisted his body so that he was facing Tori. She adjusted herself to be sitting on her knees. Her right arm was keeping her from floating away on the ledge. Andre was keeping eye contact with Tori so he must not have suspected what she was about to ask.

"What's bothering you tonight so much that you can't talk to me about it?" Andre froze up and pulled his eyes away from hers. It was about five minutes later when he spoke up, switching his choice to dare. "Alright, Andre. I _dare_ you to tell me what is bothering you so much and why you can't talk to me about it." He knew he had been outsmarted the instant she finished her sentence. One way or another he was going to have to tell her and for some reason it looked like it was going to be painful for him.

Andre sat still and Tori kept watching him. It continued on like this for nearly ten minutes. Finally Tori couldn't stand it anymore. She pushed herself right up next to him and pulled his chin to face her. It was forward, yes it was, but Tori thought she had a right to know. She could have been clouded by her newest revelation about her feelings for Andre but she, for once, took on Trina's confidence.

Then she was put back in her place as Andre himself was the one to go that final distance and press his lips against hers. Tori's mind was racing trying to figure out how she ended up here kissing her best friend Andre. When did a normal, friendly relationship with him turn into a romance? Tori wasn't even sure herself when she started having these feelings for Andre. She considered that maybe they had been there since they met and she let herself see them.

Andre put his hands around Tori's torso and held her close to him, which made her numb with happiness. Each kiss was longer and stuffed full of passion. They had no idea what time it was when they finally stopped and just held each other in the water. It was surprising how effortless they became a couple of the course of a few hours but neither of them complained. In fact, Tori was the first to say she wasn't shocked.

"Everything just feels great when you're around. It always has. I guess it was always going to end up this way. I can't say I'm going to complain about it, though." As always, they both laughed. There was no question that they were meant to be together forever. They raced each other to the steps shouting different confessions about different times they thought they had crushes on each other and what not. Just before they went inside, Tori stopped Andre.

"You take my breath away." She honored his request, per the text he sent her earlier. She could literally see Andre melt right in front of her. Tori thought to herself, there could never be a more perfect match.

* * *

><p>Note: This is my first Victorious fanfiction so the characters might seem a little OOC. Other than that, though, please let me know what you thought in the reviews :) This is a one-shot piece that I do not intend to write another chapter for, so please respect that. Thank you so much for taking the time to read what I wrote!<p> 


End file.
